


Family Uniforms

by brightwhiteparabolas



Series: Alfred Pennyworth's Bookmarks (All Rights Reserved by the T. and M. Wayne Foundation) [1]
Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Clothing, Cute Kids, Gen, Lois Lane is a good mother but has way too much to do, Rival Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 18:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightwhiteparabolas/pseuds/brightwhiteparabolas
Summary: When a regular super-kid hangs out with a super-rich regular kid, the result is a parenting challenge.





	Family Uniforms

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:  
If you are from the UK instead of the US, read Target as Asda and Staples as WHSmith. If you are from neither the UK nor the US, I am super sorry.

Lois looked up from her laptop, affectionate but exasperated.

“Jon! What is it?”

“I dunno.”

“Of course you do, honey.”

The boy stopped kicking his legs against the kitchen table and started fiddling with his spoon instead.

“It’s my pants, mom.”

Lois’s face wrinkled. “Your _pants_.”

“Well, my whole Superboy uniform.”

“What about it?”

Jon cleared his throat. His face was slightly flushed. “Jason Todd was making fun of it.”

“Oh, well, _Jason_. Come on, Jon. You know not to pay any attention to Jason.”

“But he’s right. The pants are ripped, and I have, like, just a regular tracksuit jacket. And a T-shirt with a big S. Damian has all this custom-made Kevlar stuff and - and - awesome green combat boots.”

“Honey, you have superpowers. You don’t _need_ armor and combat boots.”

“But I want them. They’re so cool.”

“They’re very expensive.”

Like his father, Jon was sweet, open and idealistic. But he was only ten, even if he looked older, and he was whining now. 

“But I want a nicer uniform, Mom. I have to work with Damian, and my uniform sucks.”

Lois’ mind quickly calculated whether she had time for this conversation. It was Saturday morning, and she had to complete a feature article of her own by early afternoon as well as take a quick look at one of Clark’s pieces, which he had left unfinished last night after an urgent call from the Justice League. He was still sprawled on the sofa, with Barry Allen breathing rapidly in an armchair next to him.

Better Barry than Bruce, Lois thought, rolling her eyes mentally. Damian’s expensive uniforms weren’t his fault. Those elaborate Robin outfits were probably one of the only ways in which Batman was able to express anything that resembled emotion, and on that thought, she decided that as a mother she had to make time for this conversation. She took a deep breath.

“Every family is different, Jon. We’re the Clarks, Dami and Richard and Jason and all of them are the Waynes.”

“No, they’re not. Only Damian is a real Wayne. And Jason said that my uniform looks like it comes from Target.”

“Well, it does come from Target, honey. Except for the T-shirt, which Dad had printed at Staples. What I’m trying to say is that we’re different from the Waynes. Dad and I buy things from Target all the time. Bruce doesn’t. Bruce has probably never been into a Target in his life.”

Jon looked interested. “Why not? Target is fun. They have Lego there. Damian loves Lego.”

“Bruce doesn’t need to go shopping, because he has people who do his shopping for him. That’s something we don’t do. We’re not poor, but we’re also not like the Waynes. Everyone’s different, and that’s cool. So we can’t always get you the same things that Damian has. Like I said, every family has its own way of doing stuff. And its own uniforms.”

“Huh.”

“And you know what? I don’t think your outfit sucks at all. I like it. I like being able to see your face.” She reached over ruffled her son’s dark hair. “You need a haircut, Superboy.”

Clark Kent wandered into the kitchen, bleary-eyed. He reached a large hand into one of the boxes of cereal on the table. Barry Allen sauntered in behind him. He looked more awake than his senior Justice League colleague, but his blonde hair was standing on end.

“Morning, Lois,” he said. “Morning, Jonno.”

Lois looked up at her husband. “Would you take this half-Kryptonian to get a haircut later today, sweetheart?”

Jon gave Clark his most winsome smile. His blue eyes were a shade softer than his father’s and his mouth was fuller, but Lois felt her heart tugging at how alike but how different they were.

“Can I also get some new, cooler Superboy sneakers, Dad? Pleeeese?”

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Tomasi's Super Sons, and thought Jimenez in particular did a fantastic job with the artwork. So do my nephews. But when they asked me why Jon and Damian had such different uniforms, it got me thinking.
> 
> Having said that, I'd never have done this had it not been for a relative who expressed concern at how evil I must be, proof being in some of the things I write. I scribbled this down in a lame attempt to demonstrate that people are not what they write and may indeed write all manner of different things. (Some of us just like horrible and complicated because we find it more ... challenging.)
> 
> The Kent-Wayne family dynamic is hilarious, in my head at least. I have a lot of little one and two shot ideas scribbled down here and there and perhaps I'll be able to turn them into something reasonable enough to post here.


End file.
